Love & Piety, not Intelligence & Compassion
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Basically the Ten Commandments invent the pocky game with dead animal and Zeldris is 110% done with his older brother. Pointless one-shot.


Love & Piety, not Intelligence & Compassion

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Here is my third SDS/NNT fic, it's about the Ten Commandments but basically just Estarossa and Zeldris, set during the time they were exiled or when they were released but hadn't started fighting yet, it's up to you.**

 **This fic is pointless and stupid and I'm about 9000% sure something like this would never happen, so if you're looking for a fic that makes sense look somewhere else. I hope you find this enjoyable though.**

 **Also, my 40th fic! Whoo! Yay me!**

* * *

Estarossa took the stick, if it could still be called that, of jerky out of his mouth to speak, "come on! Think you can't do it or something?" When Zeldris folded his arms and gave Estarossa his well-used 'I-am-not-indulging-you-brother' stare Estarossa continued, "you can't be afraid of germs or accidentally kissing me. We're _brothers."  
_

Earlier, when the members of the Ten Commandments, save Zeldris, had been eating dinner Monspeet and Derieri had been playing with their food, placing strips of jerky between their teeth and offering the other end to the other person before biting it down, passing it back and forth until the jerky was gone and their lips touched, or almost so.

This game had actually started when, jokingly, once Derieri had passed the piece of dragon jerky Estarossa now possessed to Monspeet, Gloxinia had laughingly leaned over and taken the piece of jerky from Monspeet with his teeth, electing a startled bark of laughter from Derieri.

Now, Gloxinia was still a vegan from his days as a fairy so he didn't even want to touch the jerky, let alone eat it. He, very carefully, holding the piece between his teeth so his tongue or lips wouldn't touch it, turned to Drole and beckoned the giant forward.

Now, the piece of jerky had been long, as far as bits of dried dragon went, about twenty centimeters in length before Derieri had bitten it, and Gloxinia was about five feet four inches tall, but Drole was an almost _eighty four feet tall_ giant. _Two thousand five hundred and eighty centimetres._ Really freaken' tall. There was no way he was going to be able to take the food from Gloxinia, the ex-fairy was more likely to get his _whole head_ accidentally bitten off instead.

As it turned out, Estarossa had underestimated how delicate Drole could be, he took the jerky from the other Commandment's teeth with his own before turning to Galan.

The Commandment of Truth, who was more than a little drunk, howled with laughter, the rest of the Ten Commandments watched with bated breath, certain that his jagged mouth would break or drop the jerky and end their little game. Everyone cheered when he successfully took the piece and offered it to Melascula who chomped down on it, grinning, before leaning over to one of the masks whose mouth Greyroad could move. Shyly the Commandment took the jerky and floated over to Estarossa who's hair brushed her mask when he took it from her as she bit down. He grinned around the tiny piece of jerky, "I'm going to find Zeldris," he mumbled around it and took off as his teammates yelled encouragement.

"And that's what happened," Estarossa said as he finished recounting this story to his brother, "there may or may not have been copious amounts of alcohol involved." He raised the jerky to his lips, "come on! All you have to do is take the jerky from me so we can say we finished the game. Think of it as a team-building exercise! It'll be fun!"

He placed the tiny piece of dragon-meat jerky between his lips and bit down gently. Zeldris glared for a second longer before admitting to himself that Estarossa would never give in until Zeldris played along.

He leaned up as Estarossa leaned down to compensate for the massive difference in their heights and gripped the back of his older brother's head to prevent him from moving. Then Zeldris used his free hand to pinch Estarossa's nostrils together, cutting off his air. Estarossa tried to free himself but his brother's hand in his hair and his punishing grip on his nose prevented that. Eventually he was forced to open his mouth slightly for air. When he did Zeldris's hand lashed out and grabbed the jerky, shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

Estarossa mock-glared at him.

Zeldris gave him one of his rare grins, chewing. Mouth full he said, "I'm unsure as to how this game is scored but I'm pretty sure I just won. You were right, it was fun."

"Brat," Estarossa said fondly, not too upset about having his piece of jerky stolen. It was worth it to know his younger brother would still joke around with him and the other Commandments.

After all, they were family.

* * *

 **I think Estarossa needs to remember Meliodas isn't his only brother. That's basically the whole reason I wrote this. That and the idea of the Ten Commandments playing the pocky game amused me. Hope you enjoyed guys! Bye!**


End file.
